


Dark Side of the Moon

by xenoamorist



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Interspecies, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist/pseuds/xenoamorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Morning Star aids the Mare in the Moon in her escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Combine me and [prosopopeya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prosopopeya) on MSN and things like this happen. I don't even. Once upon a time I didn't even _write_ crossovers, and now it's like every other thing I post. I also highly recommend reading her SPN/MLP fic ["Thank You for Being a Friend"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304010); it's much fluffier than this thing.
> 
> Mirrored on Livejournal: <http://momentane.livejournal.com/8484.html>

_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night..._

❧

  
Luna heard a flutter of wings behind her. She lifted her head from her hooves and turned—it was dark here, on this side of the moon where the sun didn’t reach. She shivered.

“Princess Luna, the Mare in the Moon.”

A creature stood before her, also winged, and yet not any sort of animal that she had seen before. Whatever it was stood on two legs and wore clothing—a loose shirt and tattered jeans. And he was hairless, too—or, almost. A mop of golden hair covered his head, but other than that, she couldn’t see any fur on him, or even any scales or feathers.

Strange.

“That would be me,” she said, raising an eyebrow as she stepped toward him, the sound of her hooves echoing in the chamber. “And who—or rather, _what_ are you?”

The creature before her smiled. His wings were a pearly-white color, so bright they seemed to glow, and, as he spread them wider, Luna found herself shrinking. Those wings were bigger than even Celestia’s, and they brushed against the stone walls as he took a step closer to her.

“My name is Lucifer,” the creature said, his voice soft and hushed. “And I am an angel.”

“An angel,” Luna said, the word unfamiliar on her tongue. “And what exactly might that be? A species?”

Lucifer looked down at his body and flexed his hands, then looked back at Luna.

“My species is just that: an angel. But this body... this body is a human’s.” His top lip curled back in a sneer. “It might be easier to think of them as hairless monkeys,” he said, and Luna lowered her head. She had seen monkeys before, and she could see the resemblance now. His features were slightly different, but the general shape was the same.

She looked back up and gazed into his eyes.

“And how did you get here? Only Princess Celestia has the power to enter this territory.”

Lucifer shrugged and crossed his arms. “No worlds are too distant for an angel to travel to,” he said. “We cross thousands of miles in the blink of an eye. In any case,” he said, tilting his head up, “it doesn’t matter. I’ve come to you with a proposal.”

“A proposal?” Luna said, and Lucifer nodded.

“Yes.” He folded his wings and ran a hand down the wall. The stones were cold, dark. “Dull in here, isn’t it? Spending every day by yourself. And what were you imprisoned for? Why have you been condemned?”

Luna sighed and laid her head down. “It was a mistake. I overstepped my bounds, overstepped my powers.”

Lucifer turned to look at her. A chill emanated from him, and his gaze was stern, cold. The air crackled as if tiny crystals of frost were sparking into existence between them.

“But did you?”

Luna looked back up, an incomprehensible expression passing over her face.

“What do you mean?”

“ _Were_ you wrong?” Lucifer said, stepping toward her, his feathers rustling. “They didn’t appreciate you, Luna. They took you for granted; they ignored you. Your people worshipped the sun, worshipped your sister, when they should have been worshipping you. You shine over the darkness; you bless their sleep; you bring them the quiet moments of contemplation, free from the glare of the sun. You bring them solitude and joy; you bring them secret moments, hushed words.”

He knelt so that he was at eye-level with her.

“The night is beautiful, Luna, and they neglected you. They ignored you, and that was their mistake, not yours. Do not ever blame yourself; you were right to feel slighted.”

Luna’s heart pounded against her ribs. Lucifer’s words sank into her, coursed through her like lava, warming her up from her core. Even the darkness seemed brighter with him here, the cold and chill more tolerable.

He smiled.

“Luna,” he said softly, placing a hand on her neck, his fingers weaving themselves through her mane. Starlight glittered off of his skin, and the gentle light radiating from her lit his face. She closed her eyes—this touch was new, strange, and yet comfortable. Odd what fingers felt like. “I need your help. In exchange, I will give you your freedom. I can break you free from this cage.”

Luna’s eyes flew open.

“Freedom?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said, then stood, releasing her mane. A tiny sound of protest escaped past Luna’s lips, but Lucifer either did not hear it, or ignored it. He closed his eyes.

“ _And the fifth angel poured out his vial upon the seat of the beast; and his kingdom was full of darkness_ ,” he murmured, his voice hushed. He opened his eyes again and cast his gaze down at Luna, his eyes half-lidded, his irises catching the light beneath his lashes. “Important times are coming. Your kingdom is a part of the Earth that I can’t control. I can reign over all other nations, but your land has by different laws, different rules, and I need your help.”

Luna furrowed her brow. “What do you need me to do?”

Lucifer smiled.

“You must bring eternal night, as the Word says,” Lucifer said. “And you must take down Celestia. Her laws are unjust; she is a tyrant, and she punishes people on a whim. People like you—you are simply misunderstood, unappreciated. You did what you did out of love, and there is nothing wrong with that.”

“Take down Celestia?” Luna said, gasping. “But she’s my sister—”

“—and such bonds do not matter at this time,” Lucifer said. He sighed, frown lines creasing his forehead. “I also have to fight my own brother. My own beloved brother, my flesh and blood. It is regrettable, but it is what is necessary to restore the proper order to this crumbling world.”

He knelt down again and placed both hands on her neck, stroked her mane, and Luna closed her eyes again and let out a soft sigh.

“I,” he said, “am Lucifer, the morning star, and you are Luna, the Mare in the Moon. We have both been imprisoned, unjustly, in cages built by those who do not understand our intent, our purpose, and, most of all, our love. We fit together, two puzzle pieces united in our vision of peace and paradise for the world. Think of the adoration of your people, their hearts. Their love, for you, the truly compassionate one.”

Luna sighed as a smile spread across her face.

“A beautiful vision, isn’t it?” Lucifer said, his voice musical. “Join me, and we can bring paradise to the world.”

“Paradise,” Luna echoed. “What must I do?”

“I will free you,” Lucifer said, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper, “and you will descend to Equestria. I will give you the power to become Nightmare Moon, and you must bring about eternal night and take down Princess Celestia as I defeat my brother Michael. And when both deeds are done, we will rule over paradise together.”

Lucifer stroked Luna’s neck.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Luna breathed, and a blue glow filled the room as dawn broke over Equestria.

❧

  
“Oh, my beloved subjects,” Nightmare Moon said, her mane of starlight billowing around her, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen your precious little sun-loving faces...” 


End file.
